In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a network side sends downlink control information (DCI) of multiple user equipments (UEs) by using a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and each of the UEs receives the DCI of the multiple UEs. Each UE needs to detect and check all the received DCI to find DCI of the UE, and then performs sending, reception, and other corresponding operations according to the DCI of the UE.
It can be learnt that, currently, when obtaining DCI of UE, the UE needs to perform processing, such as check, on all received DCI. Consequently, a workload of the UE is relatively heavy, efficiency of receiving DCI by the UE is reduced, and power consumption of the UE is relatively large.